Bloody Romance
by wasntme05
Summary: Ali Lockwood returns to Mystic Falls to get her life back on track she never thought that meeting Damon would completely change her world upside down. Ali was never capable of love and Damon never thought he deserved to love, until fate interfered.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Please know this story will not follow the story line in either the tv show or the book. I am simple using the character for my own original story. Maybe certain chapters will use reference from either the book or the tv. Just I am setting it after I saw Daddy Issues from Season 2. I loved how Damon was in that episode, so he needs some loven. Sorry I think Stefan and Elena are cute together plus Damon needs a bad girl and that is where Ali from my story comes in. LOL Anyways hope you enjoy. Reviews are great.

Chapter 1

My eyes slowly started to creak open adjusting to the florence lights above me, I felt groggy until my senses started to awaken. Noticing beeping noise and foot steps from a distance, I heard light breathing to the right on me. I looked around to notice I was in a hospital. Yet again knowing me, I probably overdosed again. What can I say when you are a rockstar, drugs come with the territory. I looked down at the needles pushed deep into my veins.

"I see your finally awake Ali" I glanced up to see my publicist glaring at me but behind her light blue eyes was a sign of relief. I simple nodded my head turning my head looking out the window watching the busy life of LA people pass me by. I huffed out of annoyance thinking I was stuck in this death hole.

"I got good news, bad news and news in-between both. You see no one got wind of your overdose which means no one isn't ruining their mouths. But I think it is best that you take a break for a little while, maybe clear you head for a little bit. However people from the label and a few others think it is best you enter in rehab." Andy finished waiting for any arguments that would come from my mouth.

"Let me just understand this, basically if I don't go to rehab what will happen?" I asked playing with my patient wrist band.

"Well that is the bad news Ali, if you decided to not go to rehab the label will re-think you contract with them. But to be honest sweetheart that will drop you and basically black list you from signing onto any other label." Andy quickly said looking down at her Ipad.

I nodded my head, I looked out the window yet again. My mind was racing with what has been thrown at me. I knew what I needed to do, I couldn't do this to my career. Not to the fans that wrote me daily telling me how I helped them out in some way. However did I have strength to beat this addiction that I have had for the past 2 years.

"Look I will let you think, give you some time to think things through. I will see you tomorrow for your check out ok" Andy nodded and she exited out of my room, leaving the rest of the day to my thoughts and decisions. It must have been a hour or so since Andy had left until I heard a soft knock on my door.

I glanced towards the door to see the one person who knew me inside and out. I smiled widely as I watch the short petite girl walk towards lifting up her Louis Vuitton glasses onto her raven curled hair. Her bright baby blues twinkled of excitement.

"Oh best friend, it is great seeing you" I reached out my arms as she embraced me into a bone crushing hug. "Here I thought you were in Paris doing fashion week" I questioned her. "Um please once Andy called me to tell me that you ended up in the hospital, I took the next flight out of Paris to LA to come see if you were ok." She gushed staring at me.

"So another overdose A" Finally the silence was broken after about 5 minutes of my best friend looking at me from the chair that was to the right of me. I looked down disappointed and she was the only person that could make me feel that way.

"Seriously what is going on, are you trying to kill yourself? You know I love you so very much and you are like blood to me. I couldn't imagine losing you to something so stupid, you have been my best friend for 15 years. Why?" She questioned me with tears sliding down her perfectly tan skin. I couldn't look at her knowing how upset she was. I felt like a failure to her in many ways. I knew that Becca didn't have much family left and I was the closet thing to a real sister that she had.

"Im sorry" It was all I could say at this point. I looked at her until she regain her composure. "If it makes you feel any better, I am going into rehab. Then I am going back home to visit some family. You know help with the clearing of my mind" I laughed. Which in returned made Rosaline giggle. She knew Mystic Falls wasn't the greatest place in the world but hey I was born there. Maybe so peace and quit was what I needed.

"I need to call my Aunt and Uncle to see if they would be ok with me stay there for a little while." I groaned not really knowing how my uncle would take it. Probably say how I am just like my dad, irresponsible, how can I be so reckless. Yep you got it my uncle was pretty much a hard ass. Especially to my cousin, poor Tyler. But hey that is what being a Lockwood is all about. Enhance the fact of why I got out of Mystic Falls as fast as I could.

"You look tired, why don't I give you some rest" Rosaline said softly before kissing my forehead and waving goodbye to me. I smiled noticing that I was pretty sleepy. I could tell that the drugs were leaving my body and I was de-toxing because once I started to crash all I wanted to do was sleep.

_28 days later_

I left the small rigged building that I had been staying at for the past 28 days, things were of course hard. Trying to stay clean and sober but with Rosaline, Andy and the phones called from my Aunt Carol and Tyler, they sure helped me through this. I was damn lucky no one caught wind of this, thankful. Or I would be known as another rockstar with a drug problem, I knew I was but this time I knew that I need to work at getting myself into a healthy and clean environment. I had talked to my cousin over the phone a couple of times, I could tell he was excited for my visit. Even though I was older by 4 years we still were close and he always looked out for me as a protective brother. I guess that is what I loved about him. Tyler was one of the best guys I knew, granted I think when my uncle/his father would try and push him in to acting a certain, made Tyler look like an ass. But hey no ones family is prefect, I mean hell look at my father who I haven't spoken with in about 10 years. I guess I could call him an in and out father, always around when he wanted to be around and always left when things got rough. But that again that is why my father was known as the black sheep in the family.

My grandfather wasn't displeased with how my father just up and left my mother and I. Mainly my grandparents took excellent care of both my mother and I, they still gave me the best of everything since they are the ones with all the money. However shortly after my mothers birthday, she was in a terrible car crash leaving me motherless at the age of 10. I went stay stay with my grandparents after her death. My grandmother was the one who enrolled me into singing classes to take my mind off things. She hated seeing my so depressed and hated it even more to know that her son did nothing to help me out after my mothers tragic death.

I shook away the old memories that I flooded my head, not wanting to think about how certain events had changed me forever. I finally looked out the window noticing how much of a difference the scenario was from the one in Los Angeles. I was in a car ride to Mystic Falls since my plane ride wouldn't land in that small forsaken town but instead I landed in Richmond which then I would take a hour or so car drive. The car ride wasn't truly that bad since I had a limo. Spoiled you can say well I knew Andy wanted to me to be as comfortable as I can be. She knew I didn't want to go back home after drama that came from that town.

I saw the large green sign with white writing reading Welcome to Mystic Falls. I let out a huff hoping I would not have to deal with the my family drama, I just wanted some time to clear my head. I stared out to see the town coming into view, as the limo driver passed through the town square. I looked to see if I knew anyone, I smiled to see little Elena all grown up looking more beautiful then ever. I noticed her with two mysteries looking guys. The one held his arm around her in a caring, loving manner. I could only guess that this might be her boyfriend. Which meant she was no longer with Matt, how sad to think that they didn't stay together. I knew that boy was crazy about her. However I look to see the other man next to Elena, he had crystal blue eyes that I could spot from the car. He had this whole bad boy imagine going for him, reminded me of James Dean. I noticed that the driver started to go after the light finally turned green. I turned to look forward and the only thing on my mind was that hot guy with the gorgeous blue eyes.

Maybe coming home wasn't a bad idea after all, I grinned to myself as I noticed the limo pull into the Lockwood driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the anonymous review. Sorry I didn't realize that this chapter got cut off. So hear is the full story and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2

I didn't even reach the front of the door when it got pulled open widely to see a over excited Tyler while his mom was smiling at me. Tyler took what it seemed to be only 3 steps until I was up against his muscle chest in a bone crushing hug. I felt like the air was slowly escaping my lungs.

"Tyler sweetie, please let your cousin breathe for a minute" Carol giggled as Tyler slowly released me from his tight grip, he stepped to the side to where I was greeted by my aunt. Now her hug was gentle and loving, I could tell she had missed me. I knew she loved Tyler but I also knew she left like I was more of a daughter to her. Someone I use to go shopping with, do mother/daughter things with. My aunt could be snooty sometimes but once you got to know her. She was a fantastic women, full of love and cared about everyone else. I think people didn't get to see that often because of how my uncle was. Don't get me wrong, my uncle wasn't a bad guy but I think he put a lot a pressure on his family to act and look a certain way. After the warm welcome hugs, Carol told Tyler to bring my things into my room that they prepared for me.

I looked around the glamorous house that stood in front of me, as I walked in nothing really change except a few things here and there.

"I gave you, your old room again. Is that ok with you sweetie?" Carol turned to me. I nodded my head as I followed Tyler up the stairs. Once I reached the room, I noticed nothing had changed except for the sheets on the bed but it still had the same decor as I use to have it when I was younger.

"I'm glad you are here, it will just be like old times" Tyler grinned. I could tell he was happy that I was came home. Even his mom told me how excited he was, but when she told me that he was going through some hard times. She knew that me being here would help him out a lot.

"So am I Tyler" I grinned looking around the room once more before unpacking my things. Tyler lingered in the doorway for a couple of minutes in silence not knowing what to say or do. I think he was scared to bring up why I came to Mystic Falls, I knew the whole thing real scared him and my aunt. I could read my cousin like a book and I turned while a half smile on my face. "Look everything is good, I am trying real hard." I said to him while he nodded not sure if he could believe me or not. I continued by saying "Why don't we go to the grill and get something to eat. I am hunger and I know you will always eat" I laughed as I grabbed my purse as we both headed downstairs. Tyler called out to his mom saying we would be back later. The car ride to the mystic grill was silence but not a unpleasant silence. As we reached the grill, I looked up asking "So you seeing any one lil cuz" I laughed by the look of his face. He shrugged his shoulders but his face gave a different expression.

As we finally got a table, I looked back at my cousin his eyes told me something that happened. "So can you tell me what happened" I asked with concern in my voice. Tyler was about to open his mouth when a lady came by to take our orders. "Two double cheeseburgers with 2 sides of curly fries and 2 cokes as well" I smiled as Tyler just grinned knowing I didn't forgot what we both loved to eat at the grill. As the lady wrote down the order, she looked back up and gasped.

"Well look who it is Ms Ali Lockwood, how have you been sweetie" The waitress named Cathy said smiling at me.

"I'm doing good Cathy, and how are you?" I smiled staring at the woman who let me sing at her restaurant on open mic night, the lady that gave me, my first job.

"I'm so glad that you are back in town, so how long will you be staying in town. You know if you wouldn't mind I kinda need a bartender? The last guy I had just up and disappeared." Cathy said looking up at me with pleading eyes. I just grinned as Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I guess. I don't have much to do during my time around here" I laughed as the woman smiled.

"Ok we'll I bring your drink right away and your food should be ready in a couple of minutes and give you some paperwork, maybe after I can go over some things with you" Cathy beamed as I just nodded me head.

As Cathy walked off, I looked back at Tyler. "Ok spill what where you going to say about you love life" I stared at him. He gave a sad smile and replied with "Well you remember Vickie Donovan? Right?." I nodded my head waiting for him to continue. "Well last year she ended up missing, we all thought she ran away but then later during the year her body was found in the woods. Then I started to kind of crushing on Caroline Forbes but since she was Matt's ex girlfriend I knew nothing could happen between the two of us. However she just wanted to be friends anyways" He finished. I shook my head amazed that Vickie was dead and Tyler was crushing on Caroline.

"Wow Tyler I am sorry. But Caroline really?" I was amazed. He laughed at me as he nodded his head. "Yeah I know, trust me it wasn't planned at all." He told me.

For the next two hours that Tyler and I spent, he filled me in on all the things that had been happening in Mystic Falls. The weird animal attacks, how Matt and Elena aren't together anymore, How then Matt and Caroline got together, how people have gone missing, even told me about the Salvatore brothers who just moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. So that is who Elena was with early today. After being filled in, I went to go see Cathy. I told Tyler he didn't need to wait for me, Cathy gave me the load down on. She should me were the alcohol was stocked, where extra money was, and just were the bar snacks were kept.

After everything was done and over with, I signed a copy of forms for employment reasons. Cathy asked if I could start to night so I agreed, I decided to walk back home. I came in quickly to change my outfit, something a little sexy but nothing that would be considered slutly. It was finally around 8 o'clock when I got back to Mystic Grill.

I noticed Elena and Stefan is a dark corner whispering yet staring loving at each other. I couldn't help but smile noticing how happy the looked. I went behind the counter of the bar, I clocked in and noticed a gentlemen at the end of the bar. I walked up smiling when I got closer I noticed the dull face and sulky attitude that he wore on his face.

"Hi I'm Ali, your bartender what can I get you?" I asked titling my head to the side.

The young man mumbled something to me, I didn't fully understand what he was saying. I turned around grabbing the bottle of bourbon and a glass. I set the glass down pouring the liquor into the glass. He nodded his head and began to slip on his drink. I wiped down the bar, refilling the young mans drink from time to time. I noticed how he kept looking over at Stefan and Elena.

"You love her don't you" I said with a smile on my face

"Yep and yet Saint Stefan always gets the girl" The man whispered as he sipped on his drink.

"Well maybe she isn't the girl for you then sweetie. Maybe its fate's way of saying there is someone else out there for you. Maybe someone who isn't into your little boys but into real men" I said with a wink.

That is when the man looked up at me, his crystal blue eyes stared directly into my sea foam green eyes. I felt a little nervous under his graze but I quickly smiled at him.

"You'll find someone, trust me" I said as I patted his hand walking towards the back, grabbing another bottle of bourbon since he drank the whole entire bottle was gone since he had sat down. When I returned I noticed he was gone, however a 100 bill laid under the glass he was use. Which there was a note on the napkin saying

Thank you for the advice and keep the tip-D

I smiled and washed off the glass, noticing that the grill was closing soon. Cathy came from her office smiling at me. "Thank you so much and you did a great job. Go home Ali, I will finish up here" She said. I nodded my head as I clocked out then went to grab my jacket.

As I stepped out into the cold night sky, I felt a gentle breeze blow through my hair. It was times like these where I missed Mystic Falls and the small town sense of things. I walked towards my cousin house, however something felt odd like as if someone was following me. I would turn around to look but of course no one was there. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. I kept looking back every so often until I reached home. I smiled as I retrieved my keys from my purse unlocking the door. Before I stepped in, I turned around one last time making sure no one was following me. Yet again no one was there. I shook my head and finally went inside closing the door behind me.

Little did Ali know that she was being followed on her way home. Damon stood by the lap post looking at the house that Ali had walked into. He saw the bedroom light come on within seconds Ali appeared by the window brushing the her golden locks. Until the light went off was when Damon left. He turned his direction to the left of him giving one final glance at the Lockwood house before saying

"You are right Ali, fate does have someone in mind, You"


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter =) Reviews are great thanks

Chapter 3

I truly forgot how much land my family had, as I sat on the porch of my uncle and aunts house. Looking past the elegant gardens that my aunt had spent years perfecting across the long green lawn that reached the mysterious forest, that I remember when Tyler and I were younger weren't allowed to go in. I cuddled in my chair wrapping the blanket around me as cool breeze blew through the property.

"Here you go sweetie" My aunt said handing me a cup of hot chocolate before leaving me to my own thoughts.

I finally had a day off from work, today had been a lazy day. I just hung around the house writing in my journal. But something was off though, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone has been watching me these plates couple of days. It was weird and seriously it was starting to concern me that I might just be losing it. I closed my eyes enjoying the peace until I felt the vibration of my phone. I glazed how to see Cathy calling me on my day off.

"Hey Cathy. What is up?" I asked getting up from my spot, walking towards the entrance way into the house.

"Hi Ali. I'm sorry to call you but you will never believe what happened, so Tiffany just completely walked out on her shift. It was the weirdest thing ever, first she was completely fine. Perfectly fine and then it was like someone brain washed her and she just told me that she was leaving and walked out. So now I don't have a bartender for tonight. I hate doing this but do you mind coming in" She said sounding frantic

"Of course I will come in, I will be there in 30 minutes" I breathed out laughing at who Tiffany just walked out. I hung up the phone and quickly got ready. I asked Tyler if he could take me to work and luckily he was going that way anyways to go see Caroline about some things.

As I walked into the grill, I noticed Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan as hanging out. Bonnie waved at me with a cheesy grin on her face. I did a little wave at her as Elena laughed at her best friend, knowing all to well what a big fan Bonnie was of me. As I walked behind the counter, I noticed one of my regular customers. I just smiled while shaking my head at him. As I clocked in, I went up to him having a bottle scotch in my hand pouring the amber color into his glass.

"You here, finally. That Tiffany girl was completely annoying" He whispered before sipping on his drink.

I turned to look at those crystal blue eyes that I have been getting a custom to these past couple of days. But I just laughed at his remark

"If I didn't know any better you had something to do with Tiffany leaving" I giggled at Damon.

"What! Now that hurts. Like I would do anything of the sort" Damon said smirking a little. As you guess Damon told Tiffany to leave with his compulsion trick, he knew it was the only way he could see Ali again without stalking her like he had been doing these fast couple of days.

"Damon I truly find that hard to believe, I know your type" I smirked at him going over to the register as I grabbed the order from one of the waitress. I typed it into the register and went to fix costumers drinks. I could feel Damon watching me, I couldn't help but smirk yet again. Men I thought to myself where way to easy.

Damon's POV

I watch Ali, taking in ever single feature of hers. I noticed how completely different Ali was from Katherine and Elena. I watched as Ali's blonde hair glistened in the dark lighting, how every time she talked to me her green eyes sparkled while she talk to me. Feeling where starting to arise within me, I don't know what it was with Ali. But I felt like a school boy again or actually it was like I started to feel like I did when I was human. What was it about her that drew me, I kept wondering that over my hours I sat in this grill walking with her, watching her. I mean I started to become so obsessed but why I kept questioning myself. Even Stefan and Elena noticed my behavior, I turned in my chair to gaze my eyes towards the loving couple in the grill. Stefan looked over and stared his more broody look. His eyebrow lifted wondering what I was up to, I lifted my glass to him with a smirk playing on my lips like always.

"You should give him some slack, he is your brother after all" I heard Ali say to me. I turned my attention back to my obsession. I looked at her with disbelief then thought was pondering on what to say back to her. I watched as she shrugged her shoulders as she pouted her beautiful pink pouty lips together. I could see she wanted to say something else but I saw her eyes widen and pure excitement stretched across her angelic face. I watched as she screamed with excitement in her voice putting down the wash cloth down. I watched as she bounced from behind the bar, I followed her every step until she jump into the arms of some man.

My teeth clenched together not liking the fact that his guy hand is arms running up and down My Ali's back. I watched with completely jealously has this man was touching what was mine. I growled a very low growl as I saw Ali kiss the man, he smiled as she pulled away from him.

"What's wrong brother? Not liking the site in front of you" I heard Stefan say to the right of me.

I glared at him for a moment, the shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry St Stefan, just a minor bump in the road. Ali will be mine in no time once I get rid of him" I said as I glared in the direction of which this man was holding My Ali. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Hope you guys enjoy =) Reviews are always great. Thank you to all of those that have been reviewing it means a lot to hear your thoughts and opinions.

Chapter 4

I stared deep into the those warm honey brown eyes that I had fallen in love with years ago. I couldn't believe my eyes that he just walked into the grill to see me. I looked him over noticing nothing had changed about him but yet it seemed like he did change. But that was always the case when you haven't seen someone in months. I forgot how handsome he was, his dark tan skin glowed in the lighting of the grill. His body was chiseled which every girl loved about him. He had a smile that could light up a room, and yes ladies he was all mine. I was absolute was in love with Taylor. I hugged him even tighter not wanting to let him go. Between his film shots and me going to rehab, it had been hard for me. He was my rock, he was always there for me whenever I needed him. Not to mention that he had the kindest soul and extremely caring towards me.

"I can't believe you are here Tay" I beamed at him as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Well of course I would see you. I had time in between breaks of shooting films and I needed to spend some time with my baby" He grinned before kissing my forehead in a loving manner. I could tell he was looking around taking in where I use to grown up. I pulled away noticing Cathy giving me a knowing look of you need to get back to work.

"Hey I really need..." Before I could finish Taylor cut me off.

"I know you need to get back to work. Well look I got a hotel for the next couple of days. So why don't you call me tomorrow and you can introduce me to your family" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Of course, I know my family would love to meet you. I wish I got off earlier, then I could spend the night with you." I said pouting which I in returned got a chuckle from Taylor.

"I will see you tomorrow ok baby. I love you" He whispered as he kissed my lips tenderly

After I returned the I love you, I watch as Taylor walked out of the door of Mystic Grill. I returned back behind the counter. I noticed that Damon's glass was almost empty, I went to grab the bottle of scotch and watched as he gulped the amber drink down. Waiting for me to pour the liquor into his now empty glass.

"Boyfriend" Damon questioned with his eyebrows raised

I nodded simply smiling as I said "Going on 2 years in July" I watched as Damon nodded.

"So Mr Salvatore why aren't you out on the town, taking some pretty girl out?" I asked putting both elbows on the bar putting my face on my palms. Giving him a cheesy smile, I saw him cracked a smile as he sipped on his drink.

"I am not really a prince charming type, that is more of my brothers department" Damon chuckled. I just giggled at him as I shock my head at him while I playful rolled my eyes at him, giving him a wink after it.

"Come on Damon, drop the act." I said. He looked at me with puzzled eyes not fully understanding where I was going with my statement.

"Look Damon, I know boys. Trust me sweetheart I know your story all to well." I winked at him. I knew his attention was fully on me now, wanting me to continue on with what I meant.

"Ok so you have been coming in here for about 2 weeks now. All you do in drown your sorrows in booze every night. That is a sign of heartache doll. " I stated looking at him giving him a questionable look.

"If you are so positive that you know me so well, then lets bet on it." Damon smirked

I couldn't help but giggle at how immature Damon could be. "Alright then, if I guess right. You need to go a week without drinking. And if you win I'll buy you drinks for the next week." I raised my eyebrows seeing if he would agree, I watched as he thought about it in his head until nodding in agreement.

" Well then here it goes. I can probably guess, you loved someone unconditionally. Then out of the blue, she goes and ripped your heart out. So here you are only left with pain and sorrow as your friend. Plus by the way you look at Stefan and Elena, you are jealous that Stefan got the girl that you secretly want but try and brush it off as you don't. So am I right?" Looking at him

"Well I must say you are good Ali" He said raising his glass at me.

"I told you I knew boys especially boys like you Damon" giving him a wink as I turned around grabbing the bottle of what he was drinking refilling it again.

"Oh please do enlighten me on what kind of boy am I , Ms Lockwood" Damon giving me his trademark smirk. I laughed yet again.

"You are what I call the James Dean bad boy. You are mysterious that is why you dress in all black and have a leather jacket. You want to be known as a badass so you drive a old school muscle car. You're charming and arrogant, you know this all to well. You take pride in knowing you can have any girl you want. However I think there is something more then just this mask you let everyone on to believe. I can tell that deep down you are hurt and betrayed. So you turn that side of you off, so you can be emotionless to the world. But I can see that there is a side of you that can be loving and protective of others. Which I notice in the way you look at Elena. Am I right again Mr Salvatore?" I grinned crossing my arms over my chest.

"You need to switch professions Ali" He laughed at me.

"So I've been told" I shrugged my shoulders looking around at the bar. People where starting to make there way out of the grill. I looked towards the clock realizing that it was already midnight. Another two more hours until my shift was over, I saw out of the corner of my eye Damon taking in my presences.

"Since you know all this about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Damon said bringing me out of my trance. I turned to look at the him, finally taking him truly in. Yes he was extremely gorgeous. But he had so much pain in those crystal blue eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him

"Tell me your life story, we got 2 hours to kill" He again sipped on his drink as he waited for me to tell me story.

"Well to make a long story short, here it goes. You see my mom and father were teen parents. My father having the Lockwood name, but once I was born and my parents finally graduated high school. My dad got scared, so he ran.."

"What an idiot, however continued" Damon spoke, I couldn't help but laugh. His dry humor was quit entraining.

"So once my father let it was just my mother and I. We where the best of friends that was until my mom was coming home from a business trip. As you can tell, my mom lost control of the car. It had been snowing you see, so the ice was slick and the car went off the road. I was 10 when my mom passed away..."

"I'm sorry to hear about that" He whispered seeing the pain within my eyes, I smiled a sad smile.

"Once my mom passed away, I went to live with my grandparents on my dad's side. So of course I become close with my aunt and uncle. I know my aunt thought she should take on that motherly roll which she did. I couldn't begin to thank her for that, we did a lot of mother/daughter things. Personally I think she enjoyed it as well since she only had Tyler. Which he was a splitting image of my uncle. However as much as my aunt tried I could never get myself out of being depressed. Until my grandmother decided that I should take up singing lesson. So I did and I become very good at that, so one night I was singing open mic night at the grill and out of sheer dumb luck a talent agent come through Mystic Falls for a night and he saw me. From there on it was history. I became famous over night" I said looking at him

"So then why did you come back to Mystic Falls then" Damon asked.

"Ah yes, well along with fame comes drugs and lots of drugs at that. I started to become addicted and finally I knew I needed help" I said with a shrug.

Damon didn't really say much after my life story that I shared with him, he gave me a couple of sad looks. I knew he didn't know what to say and I understood. He paid for his drinks telling me goodbye and to be careful walking home. I watched as he left the building, I looked back to the clock it was now 1:30 in the morning. I started to clean up the bar as Matt started cleaning the restaurant area. I knew Cathy was in the back filling out the nightly paper work.

Damon's POV

I was entranced by the dancing of the flames in the fire place, sinking in everything that happened tonight. I heard the footsteps on the gravel as the wooden door open and closed.

"I see your home early" Stefan spoke glancing at me with his usually look of wondering what I was up to.

"Yes I am brother" I replied not taking my eyes of the fire in front of me.

I heard Stefan's light footsteps move into the parlor that I was in. Silence filled the house until I heard him speak.

"I take it you aren't to happy to know Ali has a boyfriend?" He questioned me. I shrugged lightly as I turned towards him giving him a wicked smirk.

"Only a minor set back oh brother of mine. I have a plan to get rid of Ali's boy out of my way. Don't worry she is going to be mine" I said

"Damon, these are people you can't just kill them when someone gets in your way. Why can't you leave Ali alone, along with her boyfriend" He glared at him with disappointment written on him face.

"Now Now Stefan, who said anything about killing the poor guy? I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but why would I tell you. I know you and you will just try and ruin my fun in getting what I want. So run along, Bambi is calling you" I snickered knowing he needed to go feed soon. I heard him huff and storm out of the room, I glanced at the old grandfather clock that was placed in the center of the room. The clock read that is was already 2:15, meaning Ali was about to leave work. I got up from my seat and grabbed my leather jacket. I used my super vampire speed hiding behind the trees, noticing that Ali was just leaving work.

I had been secretly following her, I can't tell you what it was about her that made me want her. She was like me in ways but yet the times I was at the bar, she knew when to call me out of my bullshit. She could look right though me and still except me for what I am. Even though she didn't know about me or my brother were vampires.


End file.
